


Blind Date

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's friends set him up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

"Please, Jack. Don't back out now," Greg said as he pulled Jack into the club.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Jack finally got his arm free from his friend, once they were inside the club. Jack looked around; the place was full of dancing people. He looked up, and found the upper level of the club was full of people who were talking, and laughing.

"Look, he's up there somewhere. You don't have to approach him if you don't want to. He doesn't know what you look like. He's wearing a ring with the eye of Ra on it. You can find him and watch him for a while if you want. Please just try, Jack." Jack nodded, and started towards the steps. Greg watched him walk until the steps then he left.

Jack looked around the upper level, trying to spot a man by himself. He only found one and when that man turned around, Jack's jaw dropped. It was Daniel. Jack passed him off and started looking around again.

Half an hour later, Jack went to the bar for a drink and found a hand reaching for a drink. Jack saw the ring on the hand, followed it from the hand to the arm, and the arm to the face: Daniel's face. Jack gasped in surprise. Daniel looked up, and smiled at Jack.

"Hey," Daniel said to him.

"Hi," Jack said as he turned to face Daniel fully. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having some fun away from home, you?" Daniel asked.

"Same," Jack said.

"You do know that this place is…rather free with the clientele?" Daniel asked. Jack smiled.

"Yes, I do. I'm a rather 'free' man myself," Jack said. Daniel chuckled into his drink, and smiled at Jack. "What about yourself?"

"Been known to have fun," Daniel said. Jack smiled; he wondered if he had ever really seen the real Daniel. A man walked up behind Daniel, and grabbed his attention with a quick passionate kiss. Daniel shoved him back, but his face only showed laughter not anger so Jack didn't punch the man. "Geoff, don't. I'm talking. Your boyfriend is around somewhere. What would he think?"

"That you would look good between us," Geoff said. Jack almost choked on his drink. Daniel smiled at Jack before turning back to Geoff.

"And I've told you both no. I don't do threesomes," Daniel said. Geoff frowned, but saw someone in the crowd, and left. Daniel laughed as he did. "Sorry about that. Geoff and Steve are very much in love, but take to playing once in a while."

"Hey whatever floats their boat," Jack said. Daniel ducked his head blushing. Jack heard the music on the dance floor change to a slow song. Daniel finished off his drink, and was about to order another when Jack grabbed his arm. "Let's dance."

"Jack, I don't know. I'm supposed to meet someone, and they won't look for me on the dance floor," Daniel said, but he let Jack pull him out onto the floor nonetheless. Jack wrapped Daniel's arms around his waist, then wrapped his own around Daniel's neck, and pulled him close. "Jack, I don't know about this."

"Shh, just go with the flow," Jack said. He started to rock to the beat of the slow song, and slowly turned them around in a small circle. Daniel gave up, and laid his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled, and started talking. "Why don't you let people touch you?"

"I never have. Even as a kid. We would be on digs and some of the newer people like to mess with my hair, or pinch my cheeks, or even just touch me. I never let them. Mom said I was afraid they would steal a part of me. Dad just said I didn't like to be touched," Daniel said.

"You let me." Daniel didn't answer. "I like the ring on your hand."

"I had it made when I finally got my money unfrozen. I borrowed the Eye from Catherine, and had this made."

"I like it. But you've never wore it before that I noticed."

"Only wear it on special occasions."

"Coming to his club a special occasion, why?'" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged. "Come on, Danny."

Before Daniel could answer, the song ended, and a faster on started up. Daniel tried to move away, but Jack wouldn't let him. "We can just stay here. We are on the edge we won't bother anyone. So spill."

"I was meeting someone on a blind date. This was supposed to be how he would know me. A friend of mine set it up. I guess he got scared, or something. Maybe he didn't like what he saw," Daniel said. Jack sighed, and reached into his pants pocket. "Jack?"

"Nothing, keys were bothering me," Jack said. Daniel didn't feel Jack slip something in his own pocket before he put his hand back around Daniel's neck. "I bet that he didn't think he was good enough for you. It's his loss, and there is nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong? I'm dancing with my CO in a gay club because I am too lame to ask anybody. And oh yeah, my blind date was either too scared to talk to me, or he saw me, and ran away screaming." Daniel suddenly stepped back, and Jack was surprised so Daniel easily slipped out of his arms, and away. Jack lost him in the crowd, and swore. Jack left to get into his own vehicle. He knew that he could get to Daniel's before him. Daniel never drove the quickest way when he was upset.

Jack didn't know that Daniel was really that upset. Jack drove as quickly as he could, but found that Daniel had beaten him to the house. He didn't see any lights on so he let himself in. He found Daniel looking out his back porch door. He was staring at something that Jack couldn't see.

"I'm fine, Jack. I just had to get out of there."

"I know. We need to talk, Danny."

"He was supposed to give me a slip of paper with the name of my friend who set us up. Just so I would know that it was who it was supposed to be. How stupid can I be?" Daniel said as he hung his head. Anger flared in Jack until he remembered reading Daniel's file. His psych evaluation said that he had went through mental, and emotional abuse for over a year from a set of foster parents starting at age fifteen.

"Danny, plenty of people love you," Jack said as he stepped up behind Daniel.

"Sha're loved me. She knew everything I'd never told anyone else, and she still loved me. She told me I deserved love from her because I was still a person, and I needed it. I lost her. I lost her because I was too stupid not to leave the 'gate buried."

"Danny, everyone on Abydos let you do that. We couldn't know that there were more of them. It wasn't your fault." Jack pulled Daniel to him, and held him. Daniel didn't fight him, and after a few minutes, he turned around in Jack's arms to lay his head on Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jack, and held on tight. "Shh, that's right just relax, Danny. You're safe now. You're loved. God, I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about? You aren't the one being a drama queen."

"I was afraid that you would turn me down. I slipped the paper in your pants when I told you I was shifting my keys. I was going to let you go home. If you called me then you wanted to take this farther. If you didn't then I assumed that you didn't want to be with me," Jack said. Daniel stepped back so that he could look Jack in the eye. Jack didn't give him time to talk. He cradled Daniel's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Jack half-expected Daniel's fist to hit him in the face after initiating the kiss. What he didn't expect was the tears on Daniel's face, and for Daniel to break the kiss to hug him. Jack backed them both up until they hit the edge of the couch. Jack sat down, and then pulled Daniel with him, and onto him as he went onto his back so that Daniel was lying on his chest.

That's how they fell asleep a short time later. Without talking.

Daniel woke up feeling warm, and loved. Jack had his arms wrapped around Daniel, holding an afghan around them both. He sighed, and settled down so that he wouldn't wake up Jack. He hadn't been held like that in so long. Jack surprised him by rolling them both over, and snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, Danny," Jack whispered in his ear before he kissed Daniel. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because we are friends, or because I am your CO."

"I'm sorry about last night. I can get worked up when I drink a little. I don't have my normal control," Daniel said. He tried to sit up, but Jack held him down. They just snuggled on the couch for a while, until a knock came at the door followed by it opening.

"Daniel?" Greg called out. Jack smiled, and kissed Daniel's neck.

"In here, Greg!" Jack called back. A few seconds later, Greg wandered into the living room.

"Daniel?" Greg asked.

"I'm here, between the man, and the couch, and under the blanket." Greg laughed.

"Then last night went well?" Greg asked. Daniel started laughing as Jack kept his hold on him, and didn't let him up.

"Snuggling…go away, Greg," Jack said.

"Danny?" Greg asked, thinking that it was moving a little to fast for Daniel. He noticed that both men were still in the same clothes they had the night before. Then he saw that Daniel was asleep again, with his nose buried in Jack's neck.

"I'm in love," Jack whispered. Greg looked scared. "Don't get your Speedos in a twist. I've known Danny about eight years, Greg."

"You are Colonel Jack?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, keep it down would you. I didn't tell you for a reason," Jack said. Daniel shifted, and tried to get closer to Jack. Jack grabbed the afghan, and tucked it more around Daniel to keep him warm.

"Hey, that's cool with me. I just want you to take care of him. He needs it. Every time he's talked about you, his eyes glow. I could tell that he didn't want to do anything with you, so I never mentioned it. Guess it had to do with you being military," Greg said. He brushed a strand of hair back from Daniel's face, nodded at Jack, and left. Jack curled up around Daniel again, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
